


Father's Day

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Nervous Sherlock Holmes, Nervousness, Parental Greg Lestrade, Paternal Greg Lestrade, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, lestrade is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Lestrade,It takes a great man to become a police officer,but it takes a good one to save a life.Thank you.-Sherlock-=-Generic Sherlock and Lestrade fathers day one-shotI am currently sick at the time of writing and posting this so there's a 98% chance this isn't coherent, so sorry!





	Father's Day

It was quarter past one when Lestrade heard a knock at his office door.  
  
"Come in!" He called, scribbling his signature on a paper before looking up at who it was.  
  
Sherlock was there, holding a small gift bag in one hand, looking almost like a lost child.  
  
"Hey, Sherlock," Lestrade greeted. "I don't have any interesting cases at the moment, I'm afraid. Londons been quiet."  
  
Sherlock cleared his throat. "I didn't come for a case, actually," he said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Sherlock paused, searching for the right words. he walked up briskly and put the gift bag on Lestrades desk. "Happy Father's Day."  
  
Lestrade looked between the gift and Sherlock, a confused smile growing on his face. "Father's Day?" He echoed, reaching for the bag. It was maroon, just a little bigger than his hand. There was tissue paper coming out of it. "Can I open it?"  
  
"uhm - sure," Sherlock stuttered. Lestrade took another glance at Sherlock, who was looking as if he was about to jump out of his skin. He was going between rubbing his fingers and thumbs together and smoothing the cuff of his jacket. He had never seen Sherlock so nervous.  
  
He took the tissue paper out, placing it on his desk. Inside there was a smaller box. Opening that revealed a dark wood watch, obviously of high quality. Lestrade chuckled and took it out, admiring it. That's when he saw the engraving on the back.  
  
 _Lestrade,_  
  
 _It takes a great man to become a police officer,_  
  
 _but it takes a good one to save a life._  
  
 _Thank you._  
  
 _-Sherlock_  
  
Lestrades smile grew as he read it, awestruck at the thoughtful gift. He flipped it back to show the clock, and then Sherlock spoke.  
  
"The receipt is in the bag if... if you don't - ah, like the gift," he said tensely. "I just thought - well, you mentioned your watch breaking and, I... wanted to - uhm."  
  
"Sherlock," Lestrade cut off, getting out of his chair. "I love it. Thank you." He pulled Sherlock into a hug, patting his back.  
  
At that moment, he felt proud as if Sherlock was his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the room is spinning.  
> Yeah it'll be a miracle if this is actually readable.  
> Thank you for reading!   
> Lestrade is the best father.


End file.
